Louise's Journey
by Firem78910
Summary: Louise disowned for her failures and Cattleya passes on due to her illness both have been brought back to life to live a new life in the Pokemon world what will they find adventure glory Love as they travel around this world LouiseXZinnia CattleyaXCynthia
1. Journey's Beginning

**Firem78910: hey here's something new and it's a crossover**

**Arceus: indeed Daniel this will be interesting**

**Firem78910: the hell Arceus you can't use my name like that**

**Arceus: as long as I or the others don't reveal your surname you don't have to worry about that**

**Firem78910: alright but I'll still refer myself as Firem78910 and if you reveal my full name I'll put you in a Love Ball got it**

**Arceus: *eyes widen* you wouldn't dare**

**Firem78910: try me**

***Firem78910 and Arceus fight***

**Mew: while Firem and Arceus duke it out I'll relay the message Firem was going to say**

**Firem78910: take this you dumb pokegod**

**Arceus: feel my wrath Daniel **

**Mew: *sweatdrops* anyway I'll say it welcome to Louise's journey a pokemon/FOZ crossover I hope you enjoy**

**Louise's Journey**

**Prologue A Journey's beginning**

It was nighttime in a beautiful mansion the stars are shining brightly and many people would consider this kind of night romantic but this would not one of those nights

"it's over I'm a failure and nothing more." Said a pink haired girl.

The girl in question has long pink hair and ruby eyes wearing a white blouse a black skirt and a cape with a gold brooch with a pentagram on it she standing on the ledge of a cliff.

"I Louise will now take my own life to honor my fam- I mean the Vallière name." Said the now named Louise, as she jumps off the ledge.

As she falls she starts to remember the reason of this her magic better yet her inability to use it for to long she had suffered the ridicule of her peers and she failed to summon a familiar she was expelled from the magic academy and to make madders worse she finds out that her fiancé Wards was a traitor working for the recently defeated Reconquista Louise's hopes shattered when her father told that she was now disowned and made her leave her mother Karin, the middle sister Cattleya and surprisingly the eldest sister Eleanor gave a sad look all of them wanted to help but they knew that there was nothing they can do not even Henrietta can do anything about it. And now she falls to her death knowing that maybe her death can give her peace but today the harvester of souls will not give that chance to her and the reason why was because that the gods of other worlds have ordered him not to do his job.

**3 months later **

**Louise's POV**

I wake up in a white room lying in a white bed with white sheets I feel ok and that was bad that means I didn't die.

"Brimir must hate me." I say to myself but it seems that someone heard me.

"Don't worry about that guy I hear he'll face judgment for his crimes." Said an angel with a healer's robes.

"Judgment what did founder do?" I Asked the healer and she looks at me with a shocked look on her face.

"You don't know he believed that you were week and he took away your magic." Said the angel, as I made a face exactly like she did.

She explained to me what Brimir did in his life the genocide of the elves and forcing himself onto his familiar Sasha and poisoning the minds of our people to hate the elves and making himself as a holy man and the him taking away my magic I worshiped him as a god all he was a god damned dog. I couldn't believe it at first but the way she said it I knew it was the truth.

"What happens to me now?" I asked curious of what will happen.

"I don't know it's for the gods to decide, oh that reminds me I have to tend a recent arrival she looks a lot like you." She says, as she opens a curtain to reveal Cattleya but only younger.

"SISTER!" I yelled surprised to her here and in a younger body.

"Yes during your 3 month sleep your sister passed on in your world but the gods believed that you would want company so they decided to reincarnate her." She says, as my jaw drops as she told me that I was asleep for 3 months.

"Little Louise it's good to see you again." Said Cattleya, as I go to her side and give her a big hug.

"It's good to see you as well big sister." I say softly to Cattleya.

**Meanwhile **

**Normal POV**

Within the council room there are 5 people and 4 of those people are currently passing judgment on a dangerous the criminal himself has blond hair blue eyes and wears a black robe and he is also bound by chains with runes etched on them.

"Damn you fools I must reclaim the holy lands for my people." Said the bounded mage.

"Silence False God Brimir!" Shouted the sliver haired god dress in sliver and white armor.

"No you be silence Kazuraba!" Shouted Brimir.

"I had enough of your lies your rapist asshole." Shouted a red haired goddess dressed like a jester.

"Fuck you and your sister's you fucking whore!" Shouted Brimir, as the red haired goddess becomes livid.

"How dare you disrespect her monster you're worse then the creatures of Grimm." Said a black haired god dress in a black trench coat.

"That's funny coming from the god who also created them." Said Brimir as the black haired god cringes knowing that he is right.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Shouted the pink haired goddess as the other 4 to shut up.

"I made my decision Anna, Kouta, Monty I hope you did as well." Said the pink haired goddess.

"We have Madoka I Anna goddess of Fire Emblem decree that Brimir is guilty of rape, genocide and obtaining false godhood." Said Anna, as she gives her judgment.

"I Kazuraba Kouta god of Kamen Rider decree that Brimir is guilty of rape, genocide and obtaining false godhood." Said Kouta, as he gives his judgment.

"I Monty Oum god of RWBY decree that Brimir is guilty of rape, genocide and obtaining false godhood." Said Monty, as he gives his judgment.

"I Kaname Madoka Goddess of Puella Magi Madoka Magica decree that Brimir is guilty of rape, genocide and obtaining false godhood." Said Madoka, as she gives her judgment.

"The punishment will be this you existence will end and any memory about you will be destroyed from the minds of your world." Said Monty, as Brimir's face paled upon hearing his punishment.

"Begone Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori." Said Madoka in a venomous tone, as she and the others raise their hand and unleashed a magic blast thus ending his existence.

"Now then for the second matter of this meeting." Said Anna now happy that Brimir is gone.

"Yes Louise and Cattleya's souls are in their new reincarnated bodies and are ready and I don't think Louise notices that she is thirteen again." Said Monty, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well considering she looked like a ten year old to begin with." Said Anna with a smirk.

"Here they are." Said Kouta, as Louise and Cattleya enter the council room the sisters are nervous as hell and for good reason they are in the presence of gods one wrong move and they screw up.

"Hello my name is Louise it is nice to meet you." Said Louise, as she bowed.

"Don't worry child no harm will come and everything will be explained." Said Madoka in a kind tone.

"Now we just have to wait for Arceus." Said Monty, as said God enters the room.

Arceus has a skinny white body red eyes and a gold ring around the middle of his body.

"Good to see ya Arceus." Said Anna.

"I see that you got rid of that bastard." Said Arceus, as he refers to the fallen false god.

"Indeed but let's go back to the matter at hand." Said Madoka.

"Louise Fontine and Cattleya Fontine you two are reincarnated so that you may have a second chance." Said Kouta, as Louise was confused on why he had given her sister's surname.

"And no it's not some ancient prophecy or anything like that we just want you to live a full life." Said Monty.

"Free from the torment of your peers and pressure of your old home." Said Anna, as she twiddles her thumbs.

"Really we can have a full life but what's the catch?" Asked Louise.

"Well it's a small thing we had to do since your old bodies are useless." Said Kouta, as he explains this to Louise and Cattleya.

"What happen to them?" Asked Louise wanting an explanation.

"Your old body Louise had all their bones shattered and several of your organs butchered because you fell off a cliff." Said Anna, as the sister's face made a bit green.

"I think you know why we believed your body was useless." Said Madoka, As Cattleya knew she was referring to her illness.

"Now as you may have guessed you look younger and that is because your souls are in your new bodies thus making Cattleya 16 years old and Louise 13 years old." Said Monty, as Louise jaw dropped to floor.

**Louise's POV**

I'm thirteen again I guess I didn't notice it because it looks like that of a child's in the first place but I have to know what will be facing.

"What will my sister and I face in this world?" I asked politely to the gods.

"Arceus will explain everything about his world." Said the red haired goddess, as I look upon the god who is in all fours.

"I will do as you ask councilwoman Anna." Arceus said, as he bows to Anna slightly and the pink haired goddess speaks.

"Now then I ask you will you and your sister accept our offer to live a new life?" Asked the pink haired goddess.

"Before I give my answer why did the sliver haired god refer to as Louise Fontine?" I ask with curiosity in my voice.

"Well since you were disowned by your family and Cattleya having a different surname we believe that you would be conferrable with her surname then your old one." Said the black haired god.

I look upon my sister and she nods making my answer easier.

"My sister and I accept." I say with a smile on my face.

**Normal POV**

"Now with that I Kaname Madoka Goddess of Puella Magi Madoka Magica decree that Louise Fontine and Cattleya Fontine to be placed in a new world." Said Madoka, as she gives her judgment.

"I Anna Goddess of Fire Emblem decree that Louise Fontine and Cattleya Fontine to be placed in a new world." Said Anna, as she gives her judgment.

"I Kazuraba Kouta God of Kamen Rider decree that Louise Fontine and Cattleya Fontine to be placed in a new world." Said Kouta, as she gives his judgment.

"I Monty Oum God of RWBY decree that Louise Fontine and Cattleya Fontine to be placed in a new world." Said Monty, as she gives his judgment.

Even though I'm not part of the council but I Arceus the Deity of Pokemon decree that Louise Fontine and Cattleya Fontine to be placed in a new world. Said Arceus, as she gives his judgment

"I thank you for this opportunity when will we leave?" Asked Louise, as the gods and Deity smiles.

"In two years for now you two will have to learn about Arceus's world understood?" Asked Anna, as the sister's nodded in agreement.

"Good with this the meeting is adjourned." Said Madoka after she said that everyone left the room.

**Firem78910: done and done**

**Louise: a bit sad but it was good**

**Firem78910: Glad you like**

**Arceus: indeed Firem**

**Louise: I thought you were calling by his first name**

**Arceus: um you see well**

**Firem78910: I'll handle it dude Louise let's just say that you must never piss off Mew**

**Louise: got it and about me getting Cattleya's last name**

**Firem78910: as the story said your old man disowned you thus your last name of Vallière became forfeit**

**Cattleya: it makes sense um *blushes* what about pairing **

**Firem78910: oh I'm glad you asked well I'm thinking of pairing you two with pokemon and a human**

**Louise and Cattleya: wwwwhhhhhaaaaatttt**

**Firem78910: I've seen OC's who pair them with the characters and Pokemon from the games so why not**

**Louise: um if it were to happen which character and Pokemon would it be **

**Firem78910: that's for me to know and you to find out at the lemon**

**Louise and Cattleya: *blushes***

**Firem78910: And for something special until the end of the month you guys will vote which region they will start in you have until next the 18****th**** of March so until then \**

**Everyone: ja ne**


	2. Preparations for the journey ahead

**Firem78910: hi guys now before I begin the next chapter of Louise's journey I would like to tell you guys something the first region that Louise has a three way tie and I have the last vote and I chose Unova (Black 2 and White 2) so with that in mind this chapter will be a time line chapter hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter one **

**Preparations for the journey ahead**

**One day after council decision**

After the council made their choice Louise and Cattleya were brought to training facility to build up their strength, stamina and their survival skills for Arceus knew that they will need it for the many journeys to come.

**Two weeks after council decision**

After their training both sisters were to begin the theoretical part of Pokémon such as learning how many known species are discovered, how many types currently exists, what habitats they reside in and so on; Louise be a diligent study is able to comprehend theory and became interested in the aspect of Pokémon battles but Cattleya needed a bit of help but in the end they both know on what to do.

**Three months after council decision**

After a while the two sisters to learn the different cultures and regions of the Pokémon world and both sisters. They also began to learn about how their bodies worked and the different types of sexuality needless to say Louise made a new shade of red that day but Cattleya has gotten a bit curious about same sex relations and after her 'investigations' she obtained a healthy blush and a good quantity of it's knowledge.

**Six months after council decision**

The sisters were called to meet the head of the council Daniel Vivas and two new council members Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the Catalyst all three wanted them to wish them luck in their new life Daniel decides that it was a good chance to give them a gift consisting of two Eevee eggs both girls are thankful for this gift.

**One year after council decision**

The sister's battle training began and Arceus and the council members can both see that they were polar opposites Louise applied the concept of her mother's rule of steel to her training thanks to this her Eevee which she named Eleonore is currently beating Cattleya's Eevee.

Cattleya on the other hand is more passive-aggressive always of the defensive waiting for the right moment to strike as her Eevee Tatiana is taking Eleonore attacks, though right now it's not working but the council knew that working together they will be unstoppable.

**One year and six months after council decision**

Arceus came by during their training and asked them what they wanted to do with their new lives Louise answered by saying that she wants to battle and defeat all of the champions on the Pokémon world.

Cattleya said she wants to heal and care for Pokémon Louise feared that she wanted to be a Nurse Joy but those fears were put to rest when Cattleya said she wanted to open a Pokémon shelter which made the younger sister smile brightly and breath a sigh of relief knowing she will not join the ranks of the pink nurse army.

Arceus felt proud and told the sisters that their training is complete.

**Two years after council decision**

After preparing for two years the sisters are ready to leave. During the two years Louise changed a bit she was now taller and a bit wiser but to her the greatest change that happen was that she got taller and finally obtained breasts though their not as big as her sister or Kirche's breasts but she still love them. Cattleya didn't change much she's a bit taller but other then that she is still the same.

"I'm surprised that two years have passed so fast." Said Louise.

"Indeed Little Louise." Said Cattleya, as she smiles.

"Are you two ready?" Asked Arceus, as the sister's nod.

"Yes Lord Arceus." Said the two sisters.

"Do you have everything?" Arceus asks, as Louise and Cattleya checks their bags.

"Pokéballs, Pokédex, Pokémon medicine, Pokémon food, money and Eléonore check." Said Louise.

"Food, water, first aid kit, sleeping bags, tents, our clothes and Tatiana." Said Cattleya.

"Good now this portal will take you to AsperitaCity within the region of Unova." Said Arceus, as the girls nod.

"Well I know our time was short but I enjoyed it." Said Arceus, as the sisters waved goodbye to Arceus and leave for Unova.

**Firem78910: Yay I did it oh yeah **

**Louise: and now the Journey begin**

**Firem78910: so until next time**

**Everyone: Ja ne**


End file.
